Silicone polymers are useful, for example, in making various articles of manufacture, such as rollers or tubes used in office machines (e.g., thermal printers, mailing machines, fax machines, copiers, laser printers, and offset printers). Silicone polymers for these applications can be made of non-conductive silicone polymers that are thermal and electrical insulators. However, these silicone polymer surfaces can be slippery (e.g., have a low tackiness) and can have a volume resistivity of about 1013 to 1015 (i.e., “E13-E15”) ohm-cm. Such “non-conductive” roller devices can accumulate tribo-charge when they are moving against paper, especially in cold low humidity. In use for printer applications, such non-conductive roller surfaces can result in paper jams, absent a means for dissipating the charge from the rollers (e.g., by using a conductive brush). This problem can be reduced by modifying the silicone polymer roller composition to provide a semi-conductive silicone roller having a volume resistivity in the range of E8-E11 ohm-cm. For example, conductive additives such as metal powders or carbon black can be added into silicone polymers in an amount that is as high as 800% by weight of the silicone polymers to enhance the conductivity of silicone polymer roller surfaces.